20th century BC
The 20th century BC was a century which lasted from the year 2000 BC to 1901 BC. Events The pyramid ruin of Amenemhet I at Lisht. He was the founder of the Twelfth Dynasty of Egypt 2000 BC: Arrival of the ancestors of the Latins in Italy. Town of Mantua was presumably founded. Stonehenge is believed to have been completed. Farmers and herders traveled south from Ethiopia and settled in Kenya. Horses were tamed and used for transport. Dawn of the Lal-lo and Gattaran Shell Middens pilings in the Philippines Dawn of the Capacha Culture in modern-day Colima, Mexico. Humans settle in Matanchén, modern-day Nayarit, Mexico c. 2000 BC: First of the Minoan palaces on Crete. Site of palace complex Knossos started to become occupied. Decline of Harappan civilization began. Bronze Age began in north Ancient China. The Harappa Torso was sculpted by a member of the Indus Valley culture. Middle Jōmon period ended in Japan. Vessel, from Asahi Mound, Toyama Prefecture, was made. Jōmon period. It is now kept at Collection of Tokyo University. Dogū, from Kurokoma, Yamanashi Prefecture, was made. Jōmon period. It is now kept at Tokyo National Museum. c. 2000 BC - 1900 BC: the "Priest-king torso" was sculpted at Mohenjo-Daro, part of the Indus Valley civilization. c. 2000 BC - The last woolly mammoth goes extinct on Wrangel island. c. 1995 BC: Pharaoh Mentuhotep II, Eleventh dynasty of Egypt dies. 1991 BC: Egypt: Pharaoh Mentuhotep IV died. End of Eleventh Dynasty. Pharaoh Amenemhat I started to rule. Start of Twelfth Dynasty. c. 1985 BC: Political authority became less centralized in Ancient Egypt. c. 1985 BC – 1795 BC: Rock-cut tombs at Beni Hasan were made. Twelfth Dynasty. "Hippopotamus", from the tomb of Senbi (governor) (Tomb B.3) at Meir was made. Twelfth Dynasty. It is now in the Metropolitan Museum of Art, New York. February 27, 1953 BC: A very close alignment of the naked-eye planets took place in which these planets are together in a span of 4.3 degrees. 1974 BC – Erishum I became the thirty-third ruler of Assyria . c. 1942 BC: The so-called king of Leubingen (today part of Sömmerda) was buried in a large barrow within a 66-foot-wide (20 m) stone cairn inside a ring ditch. 1932 BC: Amorite conquest of Ur. c. 1928 BC – 1895 BC: "Harvest scene", tempera facsimile by Nina de Garis Davies of wall painting in the tomb of Khnumhotep II, Beni Hasan. Twelfth Dynasty. c. 1920 BC Jishi Gorge flood. It may have sparked the beginning of the first Chinese dynasty (Xia, Erlitou culture) 1913 BC – 1903 BC: Egyptian-Nubian war. c. 1900 BC – Shalim-ahum and his son Ilu-shuma began to rule the city of Assur at around this time. Inventions, discoveries, introductions c. 2000 BC – Glass appears. 2000 BC – In the Old Assyrian Empire, the Sumerian cuneiform had evolved into Old Assyrian cuneiform, with many modifications to Sumerian orthography. 1950 BC—The copper bar cubit of Nippur defines the Sumerian cubit as 51.72 cm.needed c. 1900 BC - Cacao is domesticated by the Mokaya in Guatemala. Category:Union Time Line